Transistors, such as metal oxide semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs), are the core building block of the vast majority of electronic devices. For example, logic gates, such as NAND gates, NOR gates, and the like, may be implemented using a number of transistors configured to perform a desired logical operation. However, conventional transistor-based logic gates are volatile, requiring either the use of additional memory elements or that the transistors be continuously powered to maintain the output of the logical operation.